He's the Wind Beneath My Wings
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Kagome hears a song, that makes her think about someone...


I don't own Inuyasha or Bette Midler's song.

The Wind Beneath My Wings

                "Kagome, why don't you just go upstairs and rest a bit. I bet you've had a long week with Inuyasha and your friends," Mrs. Higurashi made her daughter go upstairs to rest.

          "Thanks mom," Kagome smiled as she walked up the stairs, down the hall, opened her door, and closed it behind her. "I'm not really tired, but I think I'll just relax and play some music. This way if mom walks in, she won't be worried." Kagome placed a CD into her boom box, and pressed the play button.

_Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.   
It must have been cold there in my shadow, _

_To never have sunlight on your face.   
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.   
You always walked a step behind._

"Inuyasha is always walking behind me, sometimes he's just like my shadow."

_So I was the one with all the glory,   
While you were the one with all the strain.   
A beautiful face without a name for so long.   
A beautiful smile to hide the pain. _

          "He always protects me, and he usually gets hurt because of me."

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,   
and everything I would like to be?   
I can fly higher than an eagle,   
for you are the wind beneath my wings. _

          "He's my protector. Sometimes I wish I were as strong as he is. He takes me flying and I feel like nothing can bring me down." 

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,   
but I've got it all here in my heart.   
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.   
I would be nothing without you. _

          "I know I can't tell him, but I don't want to loose him. I know exactly how I feel about him. I would be dead already if it weren't for him."

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?   
You're everything I wish I could be.   
I could fly higher than an eagle,   
For you are the wind beneath my wings. _

          "It's almost like he always protects me. I just wish I could be stronger, so he wouldn't get hurt. I love flying with him."

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?   
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.   
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,   
For you are the wind beneath my wings,   
'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings. 

          "I wish I could tell him how much I appreciate him, but I don't think I'm as strong as he is. I know as long as he's with me that everything will be okay."

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings.   
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.   
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.   
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.   
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings. _

          "As long as he's with me, I'll be safe."

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,   
So high I almost touch the sky.   
Thank you, thank you,   
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._

          "I touch the sky with his help. I wish I could tell him, he's one in a million," Kagome sighed. "He's a blessing in disguise."

          "Kagome, are you alright?"

          "I'm fine, mom!" Kagome barely kept the trembling out of her voice as she answered. Tears began streaming down her face. "At least he isn't here, he hates it when I do this."

          "Kagome, why are you crying?"

          "I… Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to dry her eyes as he walked in.

          "Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha jumped out of the window and sat next to her on her bed.

          "Nothing." Kagome tried to smile at him, but she ended up looking at the floor. "Oh! I must have left my boom box on replay," Kagome tried to wipe her eyes, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrists.

          "Kagome, I want to know what's wrong," Inuyasha persisted.

          "I… I can't. I don't want to loose you," Kagome cried as the song played again.

          "Kagome, you aren't going to loose me! I've promised to protect you!"

          "Promises are always broken, Inuyasha," Kagome let him see a bit more of the person she hid behind her cheerfulness. "I know you'll try to keep yours, but I can't help but worry…" 

          "Kagome, what is that song?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and listened, dropping her hands.

          "Wind beneath my wings. It reminds me of this boy I know…" Kagome smiled at him. "A cute guy, he's always saving me, but it's hard for me to talk to him."

          "Who is he! It better not be that hobo guy!" Inuyasha growled.

          "No, not Hojo. Hojo's too… weird. This guy can be rude, antisocial, egotistical, sweet, charming, and extremely cute," Kagome stared at the floor as a blush ran across her cheeks.

          "You like guys, LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

          "I guess I do, but he's really just a big softie once you get past the rough exterior. At least he's not as antisocial as his half-brother, or as egotistical…" Inuyasha was fuming angrily, but Kagome didn't notice, because she continued, "And his ears are the most adorable things I've ever seen! They are as soft as velvet."

          "Who is he?" Inuyasha was trying to think who he knew that had a half-brother who was an arrogant prick, and ears that were soft as… "Kagome, are you talking about a demon?"

          "No," Kagome let her hair shield her face. Inuyasha sighed in exasperation. "I'm talking about a hanyou."

          "A hanyou, like me?" Inuyasha frowned.

          "Exactly like you," Kagome whispered.

          "Is the guy Inuyasha?" Sota asked loudly, startling both Kagome and Inuyasha.

          "Sota…" Kagome whispered.

          "Sis, common! I've known you for all my life! Why do you think I call him Inu-nee-chan?" Sota frowned at his sister. "I'll leave, but really! I can't believe he didn't get it as quick as I did! Maybe he's been hanging out with that living-dead-girl too much and his brain is half dead!" Sota saw Inuyasha's glare and left mumbling about how dogs were loyal, but they choose their masters.

          "Kagome, is what Sota said… right?"

          "Yeah."

          "Why didn't you just come out and tell me?" Inuyasha frowned.

          "I didn't want to be rejected or hurt because you don't feel the same as I do."

          "Kagome, I had an obligation to Kikyo, but once she died…" Inuyasha sighed. "When I saw you I first thought you were her. As I got to know you a bit better, I know that you aren't. You're much better than she was. I feel more for you than I did for her."

          "Is it because I'm alive and she is a corpse?" Kagome wouldn't look at him.

          He whispered into her ear, "No, it's because you are exactly who you are, she and I would never have lasted in the long run. You except me as I am. She wanted me in my human form…"

          "You're cute in both, but it would hurt you if you'd become a full human. It would be like a part of you was dying. I don't ever want that to happen!" Kagome turned to face him with her tearstained face and puffy red eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled, "I know," and kissed her gently.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled.

"I wonder what she is dreaming about, and why she was crying earlier," Inuyasha frowned. "Hey, Kagome! Wake up!"

"Sit," Kagome yawned.

"Ack!" Inuyasha yelped as he was dragged to the floor.

"Huh? I guess I forgot to turn off my boom box," Kagome yawned sleepily, pressed a button on her nightstand and went back to sleep mumbling, "Love you… Yasha."

"She loves me?" Inuyasha blinked in surprise.

"Don't leave me…" Kagome had apparently grabbed Inuyasha's hand and squeezed it slightly, he was in shock. Inuyasha sat silently and stiffly as he watched her sleep holding his hand. 


End file.
